


Amicitia

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: M/M, Reibert - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt meet each other in high school. What could go wrong?





	1. Special first meeting

Bertholdt hoover, seventeen years old. Walked towards his school locker; number 713. Silently he opened it, glancing over at all the books that were nicely organised there: a small whiteboard on the side so he could write down his timetable and extra things he had to remember.  
He was wearing a hoodie even though it was 80℉ outside today, but he didn’t seem to care at all. He grabbed the books he needed for his next lesson which was science from Mrs. Zoë. Who Bertholdt didn’t really like because of her obnoxious attitude. He subconsciously closed his locker but quickly was snapped out of his thoughts as someone bumped into Bertholdt, making him stumble and drop his books.

“WATCH IT DORK!” Bertholdt heard the guy yell, making Bertholdt quickly stutter a “s-sorry!” but the guy didn’t seem to be satisfied with just the weak apology the tall male had given him, Bertholdt didn’t notice this when he started collecting his papers and books from the ground, but couldn’t finish when he got grabbed by the collar of his shirt, yanked upwards causing Bertholdt to drop his books again. 

The male that had grabbed him was tall. Around 189 cm. Had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was muscular. Very muscular. He probably went to the gym every day after school. 

“Oi, what is going on here?!” A stern voice spoke up, it wasn’t a voice Bertholdt recognised. It wasn’t from the guy that was holding him up either. Bertholdt gulped nervously as he tried to see who the voice belonged to from the corner of his eyes. It was a muscular blonde male, probably some jock from the football team. 

“None of your business, mate” The bully growled. Bertholdt felt some sweat dripping down the side of his head, just simply because he was this nervous. Scared to be hit by this guy.

“I don’t appreciate bullying.” The muscular blonde growled. He seemed calm, but Bertholdt could tell he was holding back. The honey coloured eyes told Bertholdt how angry he was at this guy and next to that. The blonde was not a guy you’d like to start a fight with. 

“You can go fuck your appreciation!” The guy punched Bertholdt in the face. Not seeming to care that the blonde male seemed so strong. Probably since this guy was strong himself, he was even more muscular than the blonde that was trying to help him.

Bertholdt winced as the fist hit his cheek. Letting out a yelp in pain as he started struggling against the guy his grip, but he was too strong. Bertholdt couldn ‘t escape from the guy. He knew he was too weak to get away.

Suddenly the blonde male grabbed the guy who punched Bertholdt by the arm and twisted it behind his back making the guy hiss in pain. The next thing Bertholdt sees is the blonde pushing the guy to the tiles of the floor. “Honestly..” The blonde huffed. Glaring at the guy on the ground. “You should leave.” He growled at the guy and let go of his arm. 

The guy quickly stood up and straightened the folds in his clothes “This isn’t final!” He exclaimed before running off through the halls. Probably towards his class.

When Bertholdt regained from his shock he decided to speak up and thank the blonde. He muttered a soft “thank you….” to the blonde, still a little bit in shock from the past events.

The blonde smiled gently in a sort of comforting way towards Bertholdt “Don’t worry about it!” He grinned like a dork “Are you hurt anywhere?” his grin again being replaced with the gentle, comforting smile. 

Bertholdt quickly shook his head in an answer when he noticed the words he wanted to speak never formed. He was literally silenced in shock and confusion. Why was this blonde, muscular and even good looking guy so nice to him?

“Good!” The blonde smiled and introduced himself to the tall boy in front of him “I’m Reiner by the way” His eyes met with the olive coloured eyes from the tall boy in front of him.

Bertholdt snapped out of staring at the blonde boy, Reiner was his name? He wasn’t even sure that actually was his name. He hadn’t been listening properly. “Oh! Uhm. I’m Bertholdt” He quickly replied to Reiner’s question. He still wasn’t sure if Reiner actually was his name, but he just went along with the fact it probably was right. 

“Nice to meet you, sadly under such idiotic circumstances.” Reiner rolled his eyes. These eyes were eyes where Bertholdt could look at for days. They were beautiful. The color of honey. The most bright honey in the sunlight. 

Bertholdt gulped as he found himself staring at Reiner. Who was standing in front of him. He quickly nodded his head to show he heard Reiner. He bend forwards to pick up his science books which he had dropped a while before. Gently picking them up from the tiles.  
“I-I have class now...sorry.” Bertholdt quickly stammered out before leaving, quickly walking to his classroom across the hall. 

But what Bertholdt didn't notice was that a note had fallen out of his pocket and was laying on the tiles on the ground. Right in front of Reiner’s feet.


	2. Sincerely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner finds the note, but what is it?

Reiner looked after the tall male. Who walked to his class. He didn't even get to say bye or give him his number. Reiner was about to turn around to walk to his class when he noticed a note laying before his feet. He kneeled down and picked it up from the ground. Without wanting to he could see the text written on it. It was written with black ink. On a page that was probably ripped out of a sketch book.

 

He remembered that Bertholdt had dropped his school books and some pages fell out. Exactly on the spot where he found this exact note. There was no doubt this note was Bertholdt. 

 

Reiner's curiosity sadly got the best of him as he read the text that was written on the page. His eyes widened as he read over the page. 

 

_ "Dear no one,  _ _   
_ _ I've had enough of this sick, cruel, twisted world.  _ _   
_ _ I've locked myself in my room, and these will be my last words.  _ _   
_ _ I could not escape from the ignorance i got from all of you.  _ _   
_ _ There were no exits, except for this one. Goodbye you all.  _ _   
_ _ I love you despite all you have done to me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Sincerely the corpse in this room."

 

Reiner noticed in horror that this must be a suicide note. He didn't find it strange that Bertholdt would want to commit suidice by the situation he was just in, but Reiner decided. Right here. Right now. He was the one that was going to help Bertholdt with this. He wouldn't let anyone be this sad when he was around. Everyone deserves to be happy.

 

Reiner stuffed the note in his pocket. Taking a deep breath before walking to the principals office. He stood in front of the door with that said ‘Principal. Mr. Smith.’. He sighed before raising his fist and knocking on the door. 

 

“Come in.” A deep voice called from inside of the office.  It was a rather stern voice, but after all. This man was a comforting person. Next to that. He had the best advice, but that wasn't what Reiner needed. He didn't need comfort or advice. He just needed some information. 

 

Reiner grabbed the door handle. Pulling it down. Opening the door and walked in. “Mr.Smith..i want to ask you something.” He said. Looking at the man in front of him. 

 

Mr. Smith. Full name: Erwin Smith. Was a 188 cm tall blonde male with sea blue eyes. His hair was neatly cared for and short, but the most important thing about his looks were definitely his eyebrows. These were huge. He mostly got called principal eyebrows because of these.

 

“What do you want help with, Reiner?” Erwin looked up from his paperwork. Putting his pen down. He always put the students before his paperwork. His students were the most important thing of his job. Helping them. He also knew almost every student by name. 

 

“Uh, well I met this guy named Bertholdt.” Reiner started off. Remembering that he was carrying science books with him. He must have science right now. 

“I think he has science right now...uh, could I get his timetable?” Reiner asked. Looking up at the principal. His honey colored eyes meeting with the ocean colored ones in front of him.

 

“Bertholdt? Ah, of course!” Erwin smiled and opened a drawer of his desk. He pulled a map out of it after a while of searching. 

“Bertholdt is a very kind guy. He loves to help others. Sadly he barely talks or makes decisions of his own. He needs to learn that. He comes to me for advice many times. Yet he’s a very lovable person. He’s seventeen. Like you.” Erwin started talking while searching through the map. It was a map full of timetables. 

“Very smart, kind. Yet insecure. I think you two would fit each other perfectly well. Your grades are not that high and you tend to give people a hit from time to time, but you are confident. That could help Bertholdt. Bertholdt could help you with his kindness and the way he works.” Erwin kept going. Pulling a paper out of the map. Holding it out to Reiner. “Here you go” he smiled. 

 

Reiner listened to the whole story Erwin told. When Reiner started thinking he wouldn’t stop. Erwin stopped talking to hold out the paper to him. Reiner gently took it and scanned it over: Bertholdt’s timetable. He quickly thanked Erwin and walked out. He quickly ran to his class: English literature. He already was late and had no proper excuse for it.


	3. Change this. Change that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt just wants to change who he is.

Bertholdt sat down on his seat in front of the class, near the window. He searched for the pen in his pocket. Where normally two objects should be. His eyes widened as he had lost one of the two. He grabbed his pen. He was sure no one would find out that note was from him. Next to that. Who would care that he would commit suicide. There was no way someone did care. He found himself very stupid for losing it in first place. Now he had to spend the energy to write a new one. 

He grabbed his notebook and placed it in front of him. Ripping an empty page out of it. Luckily he remembered everything he wrote down on the note. He had spend a while thinking about what he would write down. So it was printed into his mind very clearly. He silently started writing. Not that Miss. Zoë would notice Bertholdt wasn’t paying attention to her class. She probably would think he was making notes about her class while she was confusing almost everyone except for Armin Arlert. 

Armin was one of the top students of Sina High School. He was a very smart student. A lot like Mr. Smith. Armin could give great advice and was a very comforting person. For so far Bertholdt had heard him talking to his best friends: Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. Armin was a rather short male: 163 cm. straw colored blonde hair that was cut into a bowl cut. He had blue eyes. They looked like a cloudless sky. They were bright. They also showed he was happy and determined to reach his goals. 

Bertholdt wanted to be more like Armin. Personality and even looks. Armin was someone who always took the right decisions. He also was smart and way more confident than Bertholdt. Next to that. Armin had friends. Which was something Bertholdt didn't have. Armin’s eyes were simply beautiful and shone bright. Bertholdt’s eyes where dull and sad. Next to that. The color was olive. It wasn't beautiful blue, green or hazel. It was just an ugly color. Everyone loved armin for the way he was. When someone mentioned bertholdt. Not that it ever happened. People mostly had to ask ‘who?’. He hated it. He didn't want to be who he was, but he knew he couldn't change that. 

Bertholdt always had been insecure about how he looked. He was tall. Very tall. He was even taller than most teachers. His hair was mostly messy. He was thin. Underweight even and the only thing he was good in was running or gymnastics. Which made him different than most of the boys. Who were good in things like fighting or sports with balls, like football and volleyball. 

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He hadn't been paying attention at all. He just had finished the note before staring at it the whole lesson. Like he thought. Miss Zoë hadn't noticed a thing. Silently Bertholdt gathered his books and stood up. Stepping aside to put his chair nicely by the desk. Stepping towards the door. He wasn't the first one out, so the door was already open. He walked out into the hall. 

In the hall was someone who he didn't expect to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,I didn't expect this chapter to be this short. yet it is. I apologise.


	4. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt and Reiner talk agan.

Bertholdt’s eyes widened as he heard a deep voice call his name. It was strangely familiar. It was a voice he felt safe with. Just by hearing it. It was a strange feeling. Especially on a place like this. The place he hated the most. 

“Bertholdt!” Reiner rushed over through the crowd towards the tall male. Who he easily could find since Bertholdt was so tall. He smiled gently and comforting. Looking up at the taller male. “You wanna go drink something after school at the cafe close to the school?” Reiner offered. 

Bertholdt’s eyes widened slightly. Reiner wansn’t it? Bad thoughts started roaing through his mind as he got offered this. No one ever had asked him anything like this before. He really appreciated it. He appreciated it a lot, but in all these years. Bertholdt had lost his trust in people. He had accepted some people in his life. Who ended up hurting him. Mentally or physically. Then he never saw them again. Reiner easily could be one of these people.

“I-i don't know…” Bertholdt mumbled in a reply. Not sure what kind of answer he should give. He didn't want to hurt the blonde’s feelings, but he didn't really want to accept this offer. He first wanted to see if Reiner really would mean this.

“Why don't you know?” Reiner asked in a tone of confusion. Raising an eyebrow at the taller male. How could someone not know if they would want or could go? It was pretty confusing to him. 

“I-i’m kinda busy.” Bertholdt quickly answered. It was a lie, but Bertholdt had grown a small talent for lying and making up excuses after a while. He never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. He did that by lying or making up excuses. First people always knew when he was. Later he got better in it. Now almost no one could tell when he was. “Sorry.” Bertholdt asked after a while of silence. Hoping he wouldn't have hurt Reiner’s feelings. 

“Ah, I see. Well, the invitation is always open.” Reiner stated with a kind and gentle smile. “I would like to get to know you” 

Bertholdt looked over at Reiner. Slowly nodding and mumbling “alright.” He himself wasn't sure what to think about that. Not that anyone had actually said that to him before.

The next sentence was one that made Bertholdt regret his decision of denying the offer Reiner gave him. He regret it just a little, but it still counts as regret. Bertholdt was pretty sure he was staring at Reiner in disbelief after hearing these words.

“I hope i can be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is again very short, my apologies (once again)


	5. Choice.

Bertholdt watched Reiner walk off after saying bye to him. He felt tears filling his eyes as he looked down at the note in his hand. The suicide note. He started to think about it. He didn't want to commit suicide when there might be one person to care about him.

Then the familiar voice yelled through the halls. The voice that Bertholdt liked the least. It was deep and sounded like it was about to hurt someone. Which mostly was true. “Looky here. A lonely dork.” 

Bertholdt’s eyes widened as he looked back to stand eye to eye with the guy that had hit him. The grip around the note had tightened. Not wanting to let go of it. Not now. Not when this guy could see what he had written on it. 

“Since your friend isn't here. I guess you'll have to pay instead.” The raven colored got a mean grin on his face. The male was obviously amused with doing things like this. 

Bertholdt yelped as the other shoved him into the lockers and pinning him against it. Bertholdt started struggling against the tight grip of the other male. He gulped looking over at the raven haired boy. Seeing him raise his fist. Ready to hit Bertholdt. instead he hit the lockers next to his head to scare him. Making Bertholdt yelp in fear. 

Bertholdt’s grip on the note didn't loosen. Not even a bit. He even gripped it tighter than before. He didn't notice he was shaking until the other said something that made him aware of it. 

“How adorable. You're shaking like a little puppy.” The grin on the raven haired male widened as he saw how Bertholdt had teared up. He truly was enjoying this. Now he just wanted to hear Bertholdt beg. That was all he wanted and he got what he wanted. 

“P-Please don't hurt me..” Bertholdt dared to speak up. Begging for the other to stop. It wasn't loud. It maybe was a little louder than a whisper. 

“Why shouldn't i?” The other replied. Glancing up at the taller male with a grin. He loved to hear Bertholdt beg and became curious how it would sound when he actually did do something to him.

“Please…” Bertholdt begged. His tone now a whisper. He was afraid of speaking up and making things worse than they already were. Too bad these words already were enough to make things worse. 

The next moment Bertholdt got shoved onto the ground with force. Hitting his head on the tiles of the hall. Gasping in surprise and pain. Subconsciously covering his head to block out any hits he would get. To his surprise he didn't get hit, but the other spit on him and hissed “dork.” Before walking down the hall. Leaving Bertholdt on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, school started for me again and i'm in my year of my final exams. i'll try to write as much as possible. i promise.


	6. Phone number.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this. i have not been in this fandom actively. So hi! i'm glad i made another chapter since it has been bothering me for a while.

Bertholdt gripped the note a little tighter. He heard the other walk off so he slowly got back on his feet. When he suddenly heard the footsteps had stopped 

“You know what? I’m bored.” The voice came closer again. The raven haired boy was walking back towards Bertholdt who now desperately backed away, but tripped over his own feet. Falling back on the tiles. 

The next thing what Bertholdt felt was the other kicking and punching him. Pain over his whole body. Especially his face, back and stomach. Bertholdt’s natural reaction was to try and get away from the other. 

The other grabbed Bertholdt by his black hair and yanked him back. Pushing his head into the tiles. Bertholdt covered his head in a reaction to try and catch the hits with his arms instead, but when he did this he had let go of the note.

Of course. The other had noticed that Bertholdt had dropped a note and decided to pick it up from the floor. “What’s this?” He asked. More to show Bertholdt he had found the note and not as a question. 

Bertholdt's eyes widened as the other suddenly burst out laughing after seeing the note. “You’re pathetic!” He yelled when he could contain his laughter before continuing his laughing fit. “Kill yourself! No one ever would want to be your friend! No one will ever miss you!” He yelled soon after that. 

Bertholdt started to feel tears running down his cheeks as he grabbed the note back from the other. Quickly getting up and running out. Normally he wouldn't dare to miss any lessons when he wasn't sick, but today was different. This went way too far. He couldn't care less that he would miss his lessons today.

Running through the halls. Out of the building onto the school grounds. Watching the tiles of the pavement as he ran away from the school. Into the city. He wasn't planning on going home. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He ran towards the city library. Where he came more often because he simply adored reading. 

He walked in. Drying his tears with his right hand. Looking around seeing some computers. Slowly and silently walking over to them and sitting down behind one. He noticed he had left his bag in his locker. He always only carried his books to class and only took his bag back home with books he needed to study or make homework with. 

He sighed before searching up the school’s data. Hacking into it. He once had read a book how to hack into any site. He never thought it would be useful until now. He searched up students with the name Reiner. Lucky for him there was just one student with that name. 

Reiner Braun. 17 years old. His birthday was on August first. Bertholdt wanted to remember his birthday. Then he saw the phone number on the page. Bertholdt quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and put the number in his contacts. He barely had any contacts. All his contacts were from people with who he did a school project with. Next to that. His phone was an old one. He could just text or call with it. The screen was shattered from dropping it multiple times.

He opened the texting app and entered Reiner’s number. Was he really about to text Reiner? He didn't even know what to say. He didn't want to text Reiner something like ‘hey. It’s me Bertholdt. You wanted to be friends right? Yeah well hello i got beat up can you come hug me?’ Since that would be pretty stupid.

He grabbed a book he hadn't read. He didn't want to bother Reiner while he was on school. So he started reading until around 5 P.M. So everyone would be done with school.

He could slam his head into the table. This was stupid. He felt awkward and embarrassed over a text. Especially one as stupid as this. He didn't even mention who he was or if they knew each other. He just had send ‘Hello, Reiner right?’ 

 

Soon the little sound showing that someone had texted him made Bertholdt even more nervous then he was. Sadly when he was nervous everyone could always tell. He started sweating and started fidgeting. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the text  
‘Who is this?’ 

Bertholdt gulped and quickly typed a simple reply. He again reminded himself of how stupid he was after sending his name only.  
‘Bertholdt.’ 

Bertholdt sighed in relief as he got a simple, but comforting reply. At least he knew he got the right person, but the most important of all. Reiner knew who he was.  
‘Oh, Hey Bertholdt!’ 

‘Hey.” Bertholdt send as a reply. Getting up from the chair he had been sitting in for hours. Walking to the exit of the library with the phone in his hands. Back towards his home. Of course he still watched the traffic to make sure he wouldn’t be hit by a car or motor or anything like that. He stopped in his tracks as he read a new message Reiner had send him.


	7. Bother.

Reiner had texted ‘What’s wrong?’. Bertholdt read it in confusion. How could someone tell that something was wrong just by reading a text message? Was it some sort of talent of his? He quickly shook it off and started typing an excuse. Another excuse. He really had to stop making up these stupid excuses.

‘It’s nothing. I just decided to talk to you in a way. I guess.’ Bertholdt had replied. Sighing after he pressed the send button. This was stupid. He was lying over the phone now as well. He started walking again after typing this. Now he was worried that Reiner might text him something that he didn’t want to talk to Bertholdt anymore and it all had been a mistake.

‘That’s absolutely fine!’ Was the reply Bertholdt got. The reply was going against his expectations, but it was positive this time. So he was pretty relieved. Maybe Reiner really wanted to be friends with him. 

Bertholdt didn't want to be a bother. Maybe Reiner was busy? ‘I’m not bothering. Am I?’ Was the next thing that Bertholdt send to the other. He just wanted to confirm the fact that he wasn't or was bothering him. 

It barely took Reiner 15 seconds to reply; like he was keeping the chat open. Waiting for a reply from Bertholdt and immediately replying. ‘Nope! Not at all!’ 

Sadly, Bertholdt still wasn't fully convinced he wasn't being bothered. ‘Are you sure?’ He texted. He just needed to know for sure. He was a bother to most people. So why not to Reiner?

This time Reiner broke a record. Within 7 seconds Bertholdt got a new reply. Which surprised him a lot. Most replies he got about homework always took more than 10 minutes. It was a very short reply, but it still did count. ‘Absolutely!’ 

Bertholdt noticed he was about to cross the very busy road close to his house and decided not to leave Reiner hanging. Stopping in his tracks he texted Reiner.  
‘Can you wait a second? I have to get home.’ He didn't even wait for a reply. He didn't want to waste any time. 

Quickly crossing the road as soon as he could. Running towards his house. Searching for the key in his pocket and opened the door. Walking in and closing the door behind him.

He then sat down on the couch pulling out his phone again. Reading the reply he got. ‘Alright.’ Bertholdt was glad Reiner accepted the fact he had to wait a while.

Bertholdt’s eyes widened as he noticed it had taken him at least 10 minutes to get home. He quickly texted Reiner. Hoping he still would be there.  
‘Hey?’ 

Within a minute Bertholdt got a new reply from Reiner. Who apparently hadn't left in the time Bertholdt was gone.  
‘Hey!’

Bertholdt started feeling a little more comfortable texting Reiner. Which made it easier for him to choose his replies. 

‘You’re still here.’ 

‘Yeah! ^^’ 

‘I’m glad.’ 

‘Of course I’m still here!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't written anything new, but this is something old I wrote. I'm so busy. I'm so sorry for that.


End file.
